1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a medium storing a program for information processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus, a method and a medium storing a program for information processing configured to enable a viewer to view and listen to suitable video and sound independently of the position at which the viewer is present.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in order to output a video and a sound over a wide range, such as an event site, a super large screen monitor and multi-channel speakers are installed in some cases. In such a case, a multi-channel sound signal is converted to a sound signal of relatively small channels, such as a 2 channel sound signal and a 5.1 channel sound signal. Sounds corresponding to sound signals of the respective channels are outputted from the speakers of the corresponding channels. This configuration is described, for example, in JP-A-2006-108855.